


In Each Other’s Shoes

by sillyandquiteawkward



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bodyswap, I dont know how to use tags I'm sorry, M/M, lots of suggestive kissing at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyandquiteawkward/pseuds/sillyandquiteawkward
Summary: Body Swap AU starring my ocs roach mutant Ryan and glowing one Assmcgee. They've been dating for a while now, and woke up suddenly in each other's bodies!
Relationships: Ryan Samsa (OC)/Assmcgee (OC)
Kudos: 5





	In Each Other’s Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> I can and will be a slut for bodyswap shenanigans.

The first thing Assmcgee realized when he woke up was that he was in a bed, a handmade quilt pulled up to his chin. It was weird, Assmcgee didn’t remember falling asleep in a bed, but it wasn’t the first time he’d woken up in strange places.

He scrunched his eyes shut as he yawned, drawing his hand up to scratch his scalp, which was when he realized another thing: he had a thick head of hair. Immediately that got Assmcgee’s attention and he sat up, enlisting his other hand in touching his newfound, albeit extremely greasy, hair. Not as long as he remembered, but it was hair! And then came his next realization.

Assmcgee had lost an extremely large amount of weight. His arms were no longer thick and muscled, and his stomach didn’t protrude quite as far out and didn’t dare ride his tank top up. He also wasn’t glowing green anymore. Again, very weird. Very surprising.

Did he turn back into a human?… Assmcgee was so confused. What caused that?

He pulled the quilt away and got on his feet, stumbling slightly as he got off the bed. The quilt had stuck to his fingers for a moment, but he was able to shake it off after a second so Assmcgee didn’t pay attention to it. Now that he was standing it was a very strange feeling. All his bulk really was gone, his glowing skin, all replaced with tough almost flawless skin. Is this what it feels like to be human again? Could ghouls turn back to humans? He huffed, these weren’t the easiest questions to ask in the morning.

“Ryan? Get up will you?” a woman’s voice called from outside the room, muffled by the walls. She also shouted about something else, but he didn’t pay attention. Assmcgee stiffened. Ryan. Was this Ryan’s room? Where was Ryan then? He’s never invited him to his house before! So Assmcgee looked around the room for traces of his boyfriend.

Nuka girl posters littered the tattered walls and he really wanted to laugh at that. Nuka girl is soo basic jerk off material. Assmcgee made a note to show Ryan some good stuff later. There was a mirror-less vanity in the corner, and a chair in front of it with too many towels and rags piled onto of it to use as a chair anymore. He couldn’t tell if the pile was clean or dirty. Making his way over to the desk and chair, Assmcgee picked up a handheld mirror from the desk, curious to see his human face again. But then the thought was almost scary, Assmcgee hesitating at the last second to see his face. And then the last realization came.

Assmcgee looked into the mirror and saw Ryan’s face.

Assmcgee looked again. He touched his face with his free hand, watched him manipulate his face in the mirror. It was stiff, just like he remembered Ryan’s skin to be. So he wasn’t human again, he was Ryan. Really weird morning.

Assmcgee blinked for a second before shaking the mirror off his hand and walking to a wall, feeling it with his hand, feeling his hand catch on the surface with a wide grin. He always wanted to do this. Assmcgee put his other hand on the walls and hoisted himself up a step, his foot sticking to the wall. First step and this already was the coolest thing ever. No wonder Ryan did this all the time. He shook his hand off and attempted another step up the wall. And another, and he quickened his pace before getting to the ceiling. Now this would be the real fun. Assmcgee’s feral grin was wide on Ryan’s face. He placed a hand on the new plane, and then the other, and then a foot before he was hanging off the ceiling. Then, there was a knock on the door and it opened a crack. Assmcgee would’ve fallen down if it weren’t for his three limbs sticking firmly to the ceiling.

“Ryan did you hear me? Are you still asleep hon?” a gentle yet firm voice Assmcgee only assumed was Ryan’s mother came from the other side of the door.

Assmcgee panicked and blurted out “I’m naked!” and the door shut quickly.

“Sorry! You have water duty, so hop to it once you’re dressed.” And then she was gone.

Assmcgee sighed in relief. Parents. What a hassle. Now back to scaling the ceiling in peace. Assmcgee got his last leg onto the surface before attempted to scuttle along the ceiling, and down the other wall. In all his luck, the maneuver went swimmingly and Assmcgee dropped himself back onto the floor. He was getting the hang of making sure his hands stick and unstick from objects.

On this side of the room, Assmcgee could see Ryan’s discarded track suit. Realizing he’d been climbing around, as he told Ryan’s mom, practically naked, only in a small top and underwear, made Assmcgee bark out a loud laugh. He wanted to investigate and have some fun, but he knew Ryan wouldn’t approve. So instead, Assmcgee made sure to dress Ryan properly, taking his tank top off to attempt to slip his discarded binder on. Watching Ryan wriggle his way into and out of this looked so easy, but now that he was doing it, he felt like he would die tangled up in a piece of fabric. How did he do this every day? His boyfriend was deliciously agile.

Eventually with a sweaty struggle, Assmcgee got the binder on and situated before putting the tank top back on, followed by the nylon track suit.

Assmcgee left the room, and confidently tried to navigate the unfamiliar yet sizable house and leave without getting noticed. In a miraculous once in a life time thought, Assmcgee boldly assumed that if he was in Ryan’s body, Ryan must be in his, and getting to him would be the best thing to do, chores be damned. But Ryan’s mom caught him immediately.

“I’m real sorry for coming in on you, you need to respond when I say something to you so we can save any future embarrassment.” She approached Ryan, but Assmcgee noticed she hesitated and retrieved her hand from attempting to touch him. No big deal. Not an unfamiliar sight as a glowing one.

“It’s fine.” Assmcgee mumbled out, scratching the back of his head idly, trying to act how he assumed Ryan would. What do kids say to their parents? What does Ryan say to his mom? “I’m going out, okay?”

“Oh no you aren’t anytime soon, I told you, you’re drawing water for us today. Your dad threw out his back protecting us, it’s the least you can do.”

“Right. Uh,” Assmcgee started, looking around. “Couldn’t you do it?”

Ryan’s mom rolled her eyes behind her thick glasses, assuming her son was being difficult on purpose. “No, Ryan, I can’t, I’m making breakfast and it’s your chore. You hardly do anything around here, it’s literally the least you can do before running off for the day.”

“Do I get breakfast…?” Assmcgee asked hopefully, suddenly a lot more motivated to get Ryan’s chores done.

“Get the water and we will see,” she said with a knowing smile, and just like that, Assmcgee was headed to the door. “Don’t forget the buckets, dear.”

Assmcgee back tracked to where she pointed before grabbing one in each hand and heading outside in the prospects of food.

He easily found the water pump while looking around at the surroundings. It was a little family farm with a really nice multiple-roomed house, Assmcgee noted, starting to pump the lever. It took a good few pumps to really get the water going, and he had two buckets to fill.

Assmcgee worked up a sweat easily, way easier than he would’ve in his body and he felt absolutely drenched by the time he was done with both buckets. He wiped his face with his shirt and hefted the buckets back inside, trying not to spill the water.

“Where should I put these,” Assmcgee asked, coming inside, licking his perspiring upper lip. It tasted just like Ryan which made sense but was still really weird.

“I know what motivates my boy best,” she laughed to herself. “Right here next to the stove. Go wipe yourself off before eating, you’re a mess,” she added after seeing him covered in his typical sheen of viscous sweat.

Assmcgee set the buckets down carefully before remembering the rags piled on the chair in Ryan’s room. He made his way back to the room and picked up the top one, wiping his face, hands, and neck off. Assmcgee wasn’t very clean himself, but he’d never sweat this much before doing hardly anything. The rag was wet now and Assmcgee debated putting it back on the pile or tossing it on the floor, going with the latter before returning to the main room. Ryan’s mom had made a plate of fried tatos which looked absolutely delicious and had Assmcgee drooling. Even a simple home cooked meal was immediately Assmcgee’s weakness.

He sat down, scarfing the food down. Luckily Ryan’s mom seemed to be accustomed to this sort of action and didn’t say anything against it before continuing to make food.

He was almost done with eating before Assmcgee remembered Ryan’s manners. “fanks for breakfast, mah.” Assmcgee gobbled down the rest of his food and she plated another portion that she started walking to another door. “You’re welcome. You’re free to run off now. Be back by tonight, or I’ll worry, ok, Ryan?”

Assmcgee felt choked at that sentiment but swallowed the ball that manifested in his throat before croaking, “Got it!” Assmcgee ran out of the house and to where he remembered he’d actually fallen asleep.

—

The first thing Ryan realized was that he was laying on the ground. And his shoulder hurt. He must’ve fallen off his bed.

Ryan felt bogged down and weighted like he hadn’t gotten a decent sleep, and he closed his eyes to fall asleep again with an uncomfortable groan. It wasn’t successful.

He sat up in place, folding his legs under him and he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands that were uncharacteristically giving and textured. Ryan kept rubbing his closed eyes until color blossomed over his not-vision and studied the feeling of his hands and face. Ryan removed his hands and blinked his eyes open slowly to stare at his very large, very green hands. Even after a moment of sudden clarity, Ryan starred at his hands in confusion. He thought he was immune to radiation and here he was, positively glowing? It didn’t make any sense!

Looking down at his new body, Ryan quickly realized that these were Assmcgee’s clothes, and Assmcgee’s figure. Assmcgee’s…Ryan blushed and refused to partake in the immediate juvenile thoughts that surfaced. He scrambled to a standing position, hiking his pants up on his hips, and picked up Assmcgee’s jacket that was used a makeshift pillow, shaking it out before slipping it on. So Ryan was Assmcgee. Okay.

“Assmcgee? Hello?” Ryan asked timidly to the surrounding area, a small boarded up shack with more than a few holes in the walls. It didn’t look lived in at all, prewar tools and junk that littered the shelves and ground were moved to the side for sleeping space, but nothing that would say that Assmcgee regularly lived here.

There were two feral ghouls outside, Ryan noted through the various holes in the walls. He made eye contact with one, which was awkward, but knew he was generally safe, being how he was inside, and also a ghoul. Assmcgee was pretty clear on how ferals were attracted to him, and Ryan had seen it in action a few times, but now that he was the light bringing moths in he felt like he wanted to get away from them. If someone came around and shot at them, and then opened the door, they could shoot at Ryan in Assmcgee’s body, and that wouldn’t be good for anyone.

Ryan was about the open the door to bolt when he saw…himself running over. The ferals paid little mind to the roach hybrid, not smelling very human at all, and Ryan saw his body stop and call out to him. “Hey Ryan? You in there?” He slowly walked toward the door. “It’s me, Assmcgee, god, I hope you’re in there, I don't have any other ideas.”

Ryan perked up. “Yeah I am!” Assmcgee grinned, and Ryan moved to open the door as Assmcgee came closer. But Ryan timed the opening badly and too hard, knocking Assmcgee onto his ass with the door as it opened. “Oh no, I’m so sorry!”

Assmcgee noted that the fall hadn’t hurt at all. “I’m fine, Ryan, just glad you’re me. What the fuck is this?”

Ryan offered a hand up to Assmcgee who took it up and stood. “I think were in each other bodies.”

Assmcgee eyed the ferals moving in closer and kept holding Ryan’s hand. “Yeah same. Let’s talk somewhere where we don’t have groupies.” Assmcgee pulled Ryan away from the shed and started a brisk pace away from the ferals who started to follow for a short amount of time until they broke off and they were finally alone with each other on the rolling hills.

“So.” Ryan started.

“So like, climbing? Climbing up shit is really fun. I get why you do it,” Assmcgee offered with a grin. "I've always wanted to climb up walls and shit like you." Ryan frowned. It was so weird looking at Ryan's own face, looking at all the flaws. He looked away.

“It’s pretty fun, yeah. I hope you didn’t hurt anything, or any one.” He eyed Assmcgee for a second before looking away again. “What are we going to do about this?”

“Maybe It’ll go away.”

“We both know that these things just don’t go away, Assmcgee. A year later, 200 years later, it still hasn’t gone away.”

Assmcgee could feel the palpable anxiety Ryan was expressing, even in Assmcgee’s body, Ryan was starting to work himself into a sweat. “Hey. Listen. I just had the best thought.”

“What?” Ryan asked dismally, thinking of what he’d have to do about his parents and the whole situation.

Assmcgee wrapped his twiggy arms around Ryan’s neck, moving his head over to breathe up against his ear and neck. “Let’s make out, yeah? How fucking hot would that be?”

Ryan shivered at the expressed desire. “Uh! I mean that’s-” but Assmcgee was already moving things along and started kissing a trail from his thick green neck to his square jaw. By every moment Ryan’s fretting subsided to deal with the more current situation at hand.

Assmcgee hummed smugly and pulled away to look at Ryan and himself.

“This is so weird, Assmcgee,” Ryan stated, placing his large hands on his own waist.

“But like a hot weird,” Assmcgee amended and then came back forward to peck at Ryan’s lips. “Kiss me?”

And Ryan did.

It was strange, feeling his own tough lips through Assmcgee’s mouth. He had more feeling that Ryan assumed a ghoul would have, but he kept the kiss sweet even if Assmcgee tried to work his tongue around and make things messy.

Assmcgee moved his hands to cup Ryan’s face, and by the time both of them were breathy and bothered Assmcgee started up, “Y'know there’s no one around-”

Ryan kissed him again to shut him up. “I’m not – we’re not, doing that out here.”

“Why not?” Assmcgee whined. “Oh, I get it, you already played with Assmcjunior today. You wake up with my dick and were a bit curious? Did you touch me? Wanna tell me about it?”

“Did you just call your penis Assmcjunior?” Ryan stifled an incredulous laugh, avoiding Assmcgee’s teasing. Of course he did think about it, but there were more important things to think about at that moment!

“Come on Ryan, lemme smash,” Assmcgee grinned, nosing at Ryan’s neck.

Ryan laughed more openly and moved Assmcgee’s face off his neck and more centered to his. “Let’s keep kissing.”


End file.
